The Gift
by iheartShules
Summary: Shaw gets Carter a resistant birthday gift! Set after 3x03. Rated M because of pointless smut. The plot is there but tiny and basically nonexistent! Present for Nkhen who asked so sweetly! Careese because I seriously can't let them go...I love 'em!


_**AN: this is for Nkhen who asked me a while ago for a pointless smut story for smut's sake, and I have been trying to figure out the perfect story for you! So here it is, sorry it took so long to get here, but I figured this is perfect for you! XOXOXOX for all the lovely reviews!**_ _**One thing before you read this story I'm not sure when Joss Carter's birthday is, so that might not be a canon time her birthday happens so I apologize I didn't really look up when her birthday is, I forgot :( But this is set after 3x03.**_

_**Thank you Elaine for proofing squeezing this in between that other story you were proofing for me! I appreciate it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters they belong to their rightful owners. I only enjoy taking them out for a spin or in this case for a ride }:P**_

* * *

><p>John was angry as hell! He tugged on his wrists fruitlessly, while he cursed his captor internally. There was no use in shouting for assistance, since he had no idea where the hell he was. He had a blindfold on his eyes, he was laying on something soft, and he was partially undressed. He could feel the elastic of his underwear. When he got out of this, he was going to kneecap whoever kidnapped him. He didn't know what their game was, but John knew well enough that they went out of their way to nab him, to tie him up. It meant they needed him alive for some reason. Well, they weren't getting anything from him, no matter what they did to him.<p>

He had been just leaving his home for the library when he gotten an urgent call from Shaw about Carter. She asked him to head to the library and when he got to his car someone had placed a stun gun to his neck. John had lost all use of his extremities as he hit the ground. He smacked the side of his head against the side-mirror which hurt a little and before he could see who was attacking him, they sank a syringe into his neck, knocking him out cold. John had a few guesses as to who kidnapped him and they all involved HR, who could be the reason why Shaw called him up on an urgent matter. Today was Joss's birthday and he was going to do whatever he had to, to make sure she got to celebrate it with her son!

He became alert when he heard a sound of a door opening then closing, he couldn't see due to the blindfold on his eyes, so he just listened. Footsteps grew closer, sounding like heels on a hardwood floor.

"Hi Reese," the voice shocked him because he recognized it.

"Shaw? Get me out of this, someone grabbed me before I could meet with you."

"Can't."

"Can't what?"

"Can't let you out of your bindings, Reese."

"Why not?"

"Well because I don't take orders from you for one thing, Reese; besides I'm the one that subdued you, why would I let you go?" Shaw sounded amused.

"You kidnapped me?"

"Kidnapped is such a strong word, more like gift wrapped you for someone," she assured him; he could feel her fussing at something around his neck, which was tickling his chin. "Now stop squirming, you are ruining the bow."

"Bow?" he snapped and suddenly the blindfold was taken off and he was staring up at Shaw. She was grinning down at him. He looked around where he was being held, his rage grew tenfold when he realized he was being held captive at his own damned apartment. He peered down and saw the bow she was fussing with. Shaw sat down beside his hip. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh relax, John," she waved him off. "Nothing malicious, I can assure you." His eyes tracked her as she picked something up off the nightstand. His eyes widened when he saw a whole roll of condoms fall from the one she held up for him to see. "You'll be having lots of fun tonight. I figured you didn't have any condoms, because you are practicing being a monk so I bought you some, had to take a quick peek while I changed you into your skimpy boxers to find out your size." he felt his cheeks burn when Shaw dropped her gaze.

"How quick is quick, Shaw?"

"Twenty minutes."

"SHAW!" he barked and she laughed.

"Oh come on, Reese, you can't be too careful when buying condoms for someone else. I had to do my due diligence." She leered at him and he rolled his eyes. "I always figured you'd have a nice sized cock but didn't figure you to have that big of a…."

"Someone please kill me," he begged, trying to drown her out, which seemed to make her laugh harder at his expense. He watched her put the condoms back on the nightstand before picking up a red gift bag beside them.

"I even got some party favors, let's see…." she grinned as she started pulling out sex toys. "I got some cock rings, vibrators, I got some lubricant just in case you two go anal," John stared at her. "Let's see I got a riding crop-this will whip you into shape! I got lots of porn too, everything to make this a fan-fucking-tastic birthday! There is no way Carter will see this present coming!" she murmured before replacing everything back into the bag.

"You stunned me, sedated me, kidnapped me, took my clothes off, and tied me to my own damn bed so you could give me to Carter for her birthday present?"

"Yeah, she's hard to buy for," Shaw said with a shrug. "You already got her that Nano she wanted. Cheater! So I asked myself what else did Carter want and it hit me when you entered the room."

"Shaw, Joss doesn't want me," John said with his patience thinning. He didn't know why Shaw was mistaking their relationship into being something more than it was, but this was not the first time she made this mistake. Shaw made the same mistake about a week ago, when she questioned him about his relationship with Carter, during their stakeout during Carter's fake date with Ian. Shaw snorted. "She doesn't."

"And people say I don't get emotions!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded and he watched her with irritation pull the blindfold back over his eyes, making everything go dark again. "Damn it, Shaw, let me out of this."

"No, you are the perfect present for Carter. Now shut up, or I'll gag you, she'll be here any moment!" He cursed her, but thankfully she left the gag off. John heard the sound of his door opening and shutting leaving him alone once more, and he struggled all over again in his bindings.

* * *

><p>Joss walked up the steps to the second story, finding Shaw just exiting an apartment. "Okay I'm here, this better be good." She was desperately trying to stop from getting worried as each new text and phone call she made to John that went unanswered. He was alright, damn it. She saw him just this morning.<p>

"Your gift is inside." Joss eyed her, Shaw had a giddy look of anticipation on her face. She eyed her suspiciously before opening the door slightly and peeked in. The place looked amazing. "Go on inside, Carter, it took me a while to figure out what to get you." Joss sighed as she entered the apartment, where she could hear a muffled sound and her eyes widened as she saw the bed to the left. She whirled around, grabbed Shaw's arm, and yanked her back out into the hallway.

"John! John is my gift!?" she hissed.

"Yeah! Wait till you see the boxers I put him in, happy birthday, it beats out Reese's right?!"

"That's why you tied John to a bed, to beat out John's gift to me?"

"Oh come on, what's better than getting a gun for your birthday, easy…sex with a hot guy you have wanted to bone for a while."

"Excuse me?" Joss didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that Shaw knew she had feelings for John or the fact that Shaw noticed John's looks. She always figured Shaw didn't notice anything about John and she didn't particularly care that Shaw did notice John's attractiveness.

"You and Reese pretend. You pretend so well that you have yourselves fooled, but not me. You two could melt ice with the hot looks you two send one another."

"We do not send one another looks!"

"No?"

"No, John and I are just friends."

"Friends my ass, I might have had only one friend, but Cole never looked at me like Reese looks at you. If he did I might have shot his ass."

"John doesn't look at me!"

"Fine! Live in your delusional world where you two are nothing but friends, but you'll have to untie him."

"What, why?"

"Because he may want to kill me, so I need to get a head start." Shaw shrugged. "He can't kill a woman that he can't find, maybe put in a good word in for me," Shaw said as she hurried away. Joss glared at her back. No, Shaw wasn't scared of John, she just wanted to force her to untie John; she sighed before she entered. She shut the door quietly, before she moved over to where John tugged on his binds.

Shaw had tied him spread eagle to the bed. Joss licked her lips. She had to admit John looked sexy like this. He had a blindfold covering his eyes, leather cuffs around his wrists with heavy duty straps tying the cuffs to the bedposts. His chest was bare, his nipples slightly hard, muscles and scars littered his chest and abdomen. He was wearing skimpy boxers, the boxers Shaw teased her about. They were black with a red bow design over his bulge where his manhood was. Good grief, the skimpy boxers left little to the imagination!

She licked her lips as she stared for a few minutes at his manhood, before mentally chiding herself for doing so. John was cursing, obviously not having heard her enter. Suspiciously it sounded like he was trying to figure out the right way to murder Shaw. Joss eyed his long, muscular legs. They lay on the bed, her eyes fell to his feet. Man did he have some big feet. She wondered if the belief was true that the size of a man's feet indicated the size of his... She shook her head, trying to get her mind out of the gutter. Unsuccessfully.

"John?" she called out softly after having taken a nice lookover of her present.

"Carter?" he stopped tugging on his wrists, his head turned towards her. "Shaw tied me to my own bed, so could you please untie me so I can go find that…._friend_ of ours."

Joss looked around. "Wait, this is your place?!"

"Yes," he sounded glum.

"Nice digs, John."

"Carter, please untie me."

She stared down at him. He was at her mercy, he had to wait until she decided to untie him if she wanted to or not. She smiled as she eyed him. She saw ankle restraints wrapped around the other bedposts, clearly Shaw hadn't known if she would want them or not.

"What's this?" she asked as she moved to the nightstand leaving John tied up. She opened the bag, smiling. "Sex toys and porn, Shaw surely went all out for my birthday gift," she murmured as she pulled out the lubricant. She rolled her eyes.

"Joss, please untie me." John sounded like he was growing impatient.

"Why? Technically you're my birthday present," she teased as she sat down beside him, pushing the blindfold so it rested on his forehead so she could see his pretty eyes. He glared up at her.

"Funny, Carter, but let me up." Oh how she wanted to help him get up. Her mind returned to the gutter.

"I don't know," she smiled down at him. "What's in it for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Shaw went out of her way to get me a big birthday gift," she teased, her fingers across the bow around his neck. "I haven't even gotten to unwrap my present yet and he's already asking to be returned!" She could see he was irritated with her teasing.

"Carter, Shaw is somewhat mistaken."

"About?"

"About…us."

"What about us?"

"You know what she is mistaking between us, since she has me tied to my bed, and has sex toys in that bag."

"Oh, that we are more than friends?"

"Yes."

"That you want me."

"Yes," he sighed.

"That I want to fuck your brains out," She continued.

"Y-er….yes," he stumbled and she smiled.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you could ever be attracted to me," Joss continued before she rested a hand on his stomach, feeling the muscles there bunch underneath her touch. Their eyes met.

"Carter, that's not true."

"It's not?" She didn't know why she was doing this. But now that she had him literally stuck to answer some questions, she wasn't letting him go until she got some answers. "So you are attracted to me?"

"Well….uh….eh….."

"It's a simple yes or no question, John. It's either yes you're attracted to me or no you're not," she reasoned as she shifted and she toyed with the elastic of his boxers with her fingertips.

"Yes."

"Sexually?"

"Carter…"

"What, John, it's a perfectly reasonable question to ask and it's also a yes or no question. So are you sexually attracted to me?" When he gave no answer, Joss slipped her hand down and cupped him. He moaned sharply as she felt him stiffen under her hand. "I take that as a yes."

"Carter, stop."

"Do you really want me too?" she wondered as she forced herself to resist the urge to stroke him.

"Yes," he said, but is tone was almost pleading.

"Liar." She argued as she removed her hand from his crotch. His eyes tracked her movements, she removed her jacket. He eyed her red dress. Joss turned, walking away from him, hearing him call her name, and she smiled as she locked the door to his place. She walked around. "This is a really nice place John." She commented as she took a tiny tour, while he glared at her from his place on the bed.

"Not to sound rude or anything, Carter, but untie me and then I'll give you a tour."

"How come it took trickery from Shaw to get me invited?" she intentionally ignored his request, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I mean we have been friends for a while now and not once did you invite me here. You just let yourself into my place like you own it, so what gives?" she questioned as she continued to look around. She was enjoying herself at having him bend to her will for once. She leafed through the newspapers she found on the coffeetable across the room from where he was cursing at in the bed.

"I don't know, I don't allow anyone here," he muttered.

"That's lonely, John."

"That's how it's supposed to be."

She wanted to question him, but first she wanted to get a quick peek into his kitchen. She flicked a light on, seeing everything in pristine condition. She opened his refrigerator seeing bottled water, a six pack of beer with only one beer bottle missing, and orange juice. It was empty otherwise. She exited the nice kitchen, eyeing him. "How what is supposed to be, John?" she asked. So far, searching John's place had been enlightening. John was mysterious even after knowing him for so long, she knew things on paper, but she didn't know some things that she was dying to find out about.

"Carter, I'm supposed to be alone. I don't deserve much in my life."

"That word…deserve….it's a funny thing, John," She murmured as she moved over to him, sitting down beside him once more. "Does anyone really deserve anything?"

"Good people deserve good things, people like me…don't."

"People like you? People that used to kill for a living, is that what you mean?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Carter, come on, untie me now, go enjoy your birthday with your son and friends." She smiled softly.

"My son is at a study group and then is heading to his dad's because it's closer than my place. He needs to concentrate on his academics, so we agreed to celebrate big on the weekend, John. So I get to enjoy my birthday any way I please." She slid her gaze down his body settling between his legs. "I figured it was going to be me and Shaw having drinks. But now I see my birthday has gotten far more exciting."

"Look up!" he commanded and she did, but took her sweet time doing so. She looked into his pretty blue eyes, seeing surprise there, before she reached up and pushed the blindfold over his eyes once more. "Joss!"

She kicked her heels off, before turning on the bed and slowly straddled him. She placed her hands on either side of his head, leaning down, and decided to try kissing him. If she felt fireworks she knew what she was feeling for him was real, if there was no spark, she'd get up and release him. She took his lips with hers, since he was blindfolded he had no idea, and she used his surprise to her advantage. Man, did he have some soft lips, but the moment she slipped her tongue between his lips she felt like an explosion happened inside her. Dear god, it was amazing, as their tongues touched. His soft sigh as he kissed her back after the surprise fled was cute. It sounded like he had been waiting nearly as long as she had to share their first kiss.

Joss slowly broke the kiss, sucking gently on his bottom lip, tugging on it with her teeth before she released it. She pressed a kiss to his chin, and then dragged her tongue down the column of his neck. "Okay, Shaw got me the better present." She whispered as she kissed and licked her way to one flat nipple. John moaned as she licked and sucked there. He lifted his hips a little, pressing up into her intimately, and she hissed in pleasure. She felt him tug on his binds.

"Joss untie me." He moaned as he attempted to grab her, and she smirked watching his muscles strain against the ties. She dragged her tongue across his nipple again and again, feeling his cock stiffen under her. She lifted her mouth from his body, to lift a hand to remove the blindfold wanting to see his eyes. They were usually a beautiful light blue color, but they were dark like sapphires. She rose up, taking his mouth again, and she had to say having John at her mercy was sexy. He couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted to do to him. She sucked on his tongue before she sat back. His lips were enticing, wet and reddish from her lipstick. She knew hers were wet and swollen from his lips. His eyes were on her lips, she dragged her tongue across her lips making a moaning sound. She felt his burgeoning erection get harder.

"Nope," she grinned as she leaned down taking a part of the suede red bow into her mouth, tugging on it, and slowly it loosened from around his neck. He moaned softly watching her, she settled herself more firmly on him, her knees on each side of his hips, dressed hiked up. John lifted his head to look between her legs knowing he could see her panties. She let go of the bow sitting up straight before reaching around herself, tugging down the zipper, and then grabbed the hemline of the dress pulling it over her head.

John's erection stiffened further, she felt his hardness, and she smiled down at him. "I didn't realize quiet and reserved John has a thing for red lacy bra and panties." She teased as he eyed her flimsy lacy material. She rolled her hips a bit, grinding down into him, and they both moaned. Damn she was trying to tease him when his bulge was rubbing up against her just right.

"Fuck, Joss, I'm a man."

"Yeah, I know…." She paused as she rolled her hips again. "All man." She moaned. He attempted to tug on the ties again demanding once more for her to untie him, which gone unheeded. She sat back, settling herself between his legs, fingering the elastic of his skimpy boxers while she tongued his chest and abdomen. She trailed her tongue down his body, loving the heat she felt through his boxers, and she slid her hands under his body cupping that firm ass he had. She circled his naval, before sitting back. Joss smiled at him before she slid her hands back around at his hips, tucked them under the elastic, and proceeded to tug his underwear down by inches. It was killing her to go this slowly but she wanted to savor the moment she had John completely naked. If someone told her she was going to get to have sex with John she'd say they were nuts. They were friends. But not getting to experience this was not an option.

"I think Shaw was right, we have something, something we have been hiding from and pretending wasn't there." She whispered as she inched his boxers down. She felt the oxygen in her seep out as she tugged his underwear down finally seeing him. "Wow, John….you were hiding an amazing body beneath that suit." She purred as she flung the skimpy material of his boxers off to somewhere. Her eyes caressed his cock. It was beautiful if a penis could be thought to be beautiful. John was perfect in size and length, he was hard, and straining for her.

"Joss, I always found you attractive." He whispered and she stared into his eyes, while she pulled on the red suede ribbon that was tied around John's neck. She pulled it out from under his neck, trailing the red ribbon across his body before looping it around his erection.

"I always found you attractive too, John." She agreed, teasing him, with the ribbon. John squirmed a bit as the ribbon rubbed between his legs. "I'll have to thank Shaw for getting me the best present ever." She murmured flinging the red large ribbon off the bed, as she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, and rested a hand on his stomach.

"Joss, wait…don't, please." He clearly knew her intention.

"Why not, you're my gift so as I see it, I get to play with my present as I see fit." She teased before she licked him earning herself a moan. Joss settled her gaze between his legs and on his cock. Yep, she was playing with her present until she was good and done, she decided. Hearing John moan and sigh her name was hot as hell. She licked up and down, tracing a vein, before she settled his tip between her lips seeing how far she could push him. Joss slid her tongue across his tip, before she took a little more of him into her mouth, and sucked gently.

"Fuck," he gasped and she felt him squirm to get out of the binds. Yep, Shaw's resistant present was by far the best thing she ever gotten. She slowly took more of him into her mouth, seeing if she could take him all in. But she hit her gag reflux, stopping her, and she used her hand for the rest of John's long length. His hips lifted a little. She sat back to lick his tip again before she descended back down, working her lips against his flesh. She listened to his moan, the soft creak of his bed, as he struggled beneath her. Joss sucked harder before she lifted off his cock. She stared at him, felt him throbbing in her hand, and she looked up at him.

"Untie me, I want to touch you."

"And I want you to touch me, but if I untie you I lose the power." She whispered as she sat up and undid her bra before flinging it off the bed. She remained in her panties. His eyes were on her breasts. She leaned up, letting him kiss and suck at her nipples. She moaned, loving his mouth on her, before she sat back. He protested the movement.

"What if I promise you can have the power, if you just let me touch you?" he begged as she kissed his chin.

"You'll listen?" she questioned.

"You have my word, please, just let me touch you." He tugged on the restraints again. She smiled before leaning over him, letting him suck at her breasts again as she undid his restraints. His arms immediately wrapped around her, he struggled into a more sitting position, holding her to him as he sucked at her nipple. She sighed as she rested her hands in his hair. His hands cupped her bare ass cheeks, before he lifted to the tiny fabric of her thong. He pushed her up a little as he kissed her belly, licking his tongue around her scars. His hands dragging her panties down and she helped pull them off her legs. He hauled her hips up, forcing her to stand on his bed, and he parted her inner lips and licked her.

"Oh god, John." She grabbed at the headboard that was lower than her. Standing was not a good idea, not with his wicked mouth between her legs. He seemed to take pity on her, because he tugged on her hips until she lowered into his arms. Her back hit the bed, John crouched on his knees, and head buried between her legs. Joss moaned as he cupped her breasts, while he swirled his tongue around searching her sex as someone would search for buried treasure. He explored her as much as she explored and got to know his cock. John was skilled at oral sex, she decided, because she felt like she was going to come at any moment. And whenever the pressure nearly sent her over the edge, he'd remove his mouth from between her legs, tonguing her thigh.

"Oh please, John," she moaned as he settled back between her legs, his lips, tongue, and teeth grazing her making her claw at his bed sheets beneath her. He was pinching, rolling, and palming her nipples as he nuzzled closer to her.

"Happy birthday, Joss," he whispered between her legs before he sucked on her, making her climax, and Joss cried out his name. Joss felt her body was coming apart as the orgasm rocked her, her hands grasped desperately at the sheet beneath her trying desperately to remain on Earth as the pleasure was intense. John stayed with her the entire time, prolonging the best orgasm she ever had in her life, and after a little while he kissed her thighs gently before sliding free from his place between her legs.

"Best. Present. Ever." She moaned as her body shuddered, breath panted out of her. She felt like she couldn't move, her muscles was so laxed after that orgasm. She hadn't had an orgasm like that in forever. Nope, maybe never, because Paul was okay in the sack and Cal and her only did it once. It was nothing too special. But this….John was amazing.

"Wait, you're saying my gift of your Nano wasn't good?" he questioned as he lay on top of her, kissing her. She moaned as he shared with her, some of her. Never would she say that would be hot, but, for some reason with John it was. She felt his rock hard cock resting against her thigh, she felt his heat and hardness. She just couldn't move just yet. She needed a minute.

"No I loved it, but, being with you I love more." She admitted quietly. "Is this a onetime deal, John?" she asked.

"I don't know, if you want it to be." He said.

"Well do you want it to be?"

"If you want it to be." He said and she sighed. She realized he wasn't going to give her a straight answer. She rolled over, pushing him onto his back. She eyed his beautiful cock, before reaching over to the pack of condoms.

"I don't want it to be just a onetime deal, John; I mean we do have a big pack of condoms to go through, and all those other gifts she got. I mean how can I say no to spank you." She purred and his eyes darkened further.

"Only if I get to spank you." He groaned throatily as she tore into the condom packet. Her brows rose.

"John, if I didn't know better it sounds like you have a fetish." She teased. He tugged the condom out of her hand, immediately ripping into it. He was grumbling about her being too slow. She watched him roll the condom on one-handed. One freaking handed! He tried to push her beneath him, but, she pushed him onto his back. "I'm on top." She commanded.

"Well damn it, hop on." He growled trying to tug her onto him, but she refused to speed up. She was enjoying his urgency.

"Ooh, someone's in a hurry." She teased as she took her good ole' time crawling up to him.

"You have no idea how much I want to be inside you."

"I have a pretty good idea, I mean, you are being an impatient boy." She teased as she purposely stopped from climbing onto him. He grabbed her hand tugging her. "Ah, ah, ah, John remember you promised to let me be in control, or the binds go back on." She reprimanded.

She smiled as he exhaled roughly, before he released her wrist. "Fine I can wait to fuck your brains out, Joss. I can wait to push in and pull out of you, feel the way you grasp me. I can wait to feel your tight heat around me." John shook as he spoke. "I can wait to orgasm inside you, feel myself losing it, because you feel that good."

"You bastard," she growled as she took his mouth with hers, pushing him into the mattress, as she climbed on top of him. He was saying those things making her fucking sex throb for him. She settled herself over him, grabbed his cock, and slowly but surely slid over his length until she sat on him. She put her hands on the bed beside his head, while his hands rested on her hips before she started to move. "You knew what to say to get me to fuck you." She moaned as she slowly rode him.

"You feel so good, Joss, fuck me harder." He moaned as he lifted his hips up. She sat up, moaning as she rode him faster. She eyed him as he urged her hips on, she didn't mind because it felt amazing having John inside her. He lifted and lowered her onto him, while she moved her hips back and forth. Sex was good but sex with John was mind blowing phenomenal. She leaned her head back, moaning, as she felt her orgasm building.

John was moaning her name softly, as she sped up her hips. "Fuck me, John." She begged, he reached up, and rolled her beneath him. Joss cried out as he nearly slid free from her to slam back in hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her heels digging into the mattress meeting him thrust for thrust. "Oh god, John, right there." She hissed as he found her sweet spot.

"Baby, come please, before I do." He moaned as he dropped his head on her shoulder, his hand between her legs touching her clitoris. Joss felt John tensing, she grabbed his ass, and he let out a guttural groan, slamming into her hard, and he stiffened. She felt the way his cock jerked inside her, knowing he just came, he was softly moaning her name into her chest. She held him as he shuddered, and Joss followed shortly after into the abyss once more. Joss thought she saw stars as her eyes closed, as her orgasm rocketed through her, making her spine arch nearly snapping in two. When they both rode out their orgasms to the final tremor was when they both finally sunk back to reality and to the bed. John laid beside her panting for breath, and she wasn't much better. She felt sweaty but sated. John's body had a nice sheen to him, it showed off a bit with the moonlight glowing in through the window. After several moments of just cuddling, she giggled.

"What?" he whispered.

"I don't know I just am happy." She murmured. "I mean I never figured we'd ever be in bed, basking in the afterglow of the best sex I ever had." She admitted.

"Best sex ever, huh?" he smiled.

"Don't let it go to your head, now."

"I wasn't even on my A game, I barely could hold out after you took me in your mouth I was about to lose it right there." He admitted.

"Really now?"

"I don't let many women go down on me, Joss."

"Why not?" She asked as she stroked her fingers across his soft and slick skin, while he did much the same.

"Because I don't like being that vulnerable, but it's different with you. I trust you." He said simply. Of course John wouldn't want to be that vulnerable to have someone have him in such a position. She smiled before taking his lips gently with hers.

"Thank you for trusting in me."

"No Joss, I thank you for trusting in me." He whispered. "Even with you knowing everything about me, you still wanted to be with me."

"Of course I did John, I have feelings for you that aren't friendship." She murmured. "But I have to know is this a one night thing, and tomorrow after all night of having sex, are we going back to being just friends? Because I sort of need to know how to approach tonight, I don't want to make this more into something than you can give John."

He eyed her, she was something special. She was willing to take whatever he could give her, even though he knew she wasn't a casual sex kind of woman. If he couldn't give her more than tonight she was willing to let it go, because he asked her too.

"I'm not saying I'm good at relationships, Joss, I'm actually pretty terrible to be honest, but I don't want this to be a one night stand if that's what you're asking. I don't want to think that tomorrow we are just going to pretend what we did tonight never happened. I don't want that. I'm not sure if I can give a relationship, I'm not sure what I can give you, Joss, but a one night stand isn't what I want." He answered truthfully. She would offer him nothing but honesty so he could offer nothing less. She stared into his eyes, smiling, and nodded.

"I hear you, I understand it too. How about we go day by day?" she suggested. "Tomorrow, will you have dinner with me, John?"

"That's my line," he grumbled as he rubbed her back gently. "Stealing my thunder." He griped.

"Oh, John is Mr. Old Fashioned, eh?" she teased. "Always have to ask the girl out, never the other way around?"

"No, I don't mind, it's just I sort of wanted to be the one to ask you out."

"Really, alright, ask me out then." She commanded.

"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow Joss?"

"Yes," she agreed before kissing him sweetly. He smiled before he rolled out of bed, he whispered to her he'd be right back, and he made his way to the bathroom. She waited for him to return and he came back in minutes. He had disposed of the used condom, he grabbed the bag full of sex toys and porn before he flopped the pack of condoms into it, he leaned over and scooped her up. She looped her arms around his neck.

"I ran the bath, hope like hell Shaw got us some bubble bath stuff."

"Who knows." She murmured as he carried her towards the bathroom.

"I hope the vibrator she bought is water resistant." He purred as they entered the bathroom, and she moaned as he kissed her. This was going to be the best birthday night she ever had!

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I want a friend like Shaw I want a b-day gift like that! But I hope it's what you were hoping for Nkhen :) And to everyone thanks for reading this smut story for smut's sake! Now onto posting Entangled II.<p> 


End file.
